Episode 489
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 580 p.2-15 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.7 | rank = 3 }} "Enter Shanks! The Ultimate War Ends at Last" is the 489th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law and his crew take Jinbe and Luffy inside their submarine. As they are both put on the operation table, Buggy yells at Shanks for lying about the treasure map. When Buggy is cooled down and praised by his followers, Shanks threatens Blackbeard. As both crews face down each other, Teach's side decides to leave. Shanks then declares that Ace's and Whitebeard's dead bodies should be given a proper burial by the pirates. Sengoku agrees and the war ends with the marines announcing their victory to the world. Long Summary Shanks stands firm before Akainu while Garp recognizes the former for corrupting his grandson into being a pirate. Almost all the pirates and Marines are surprised, while an amused Teach catches notice. The Red-Haired Pirates had arrived. While Law's submarine sails away, his crew members race to save Luffy and Jinbe who are rapidly losing blood. As they prepare for transfusion, Bepo reminds his captain they need to go underwater soon. The Marines learn that Shanks' crew had a run-in with one of the other Four Emperors, Kaido, yesterday. Buggy freaks out at seeing Shanks, as the latter is surprised to see him but the clown pirate doesn't want to be in Shanks' presence. Shanks throws his straw hat to Buggy for the clown to loan to Luffy. The clown pirate yells that he doesn't want anymore favors from the red-haired pirate. Shanks also says he has got a treasure map that could suit Buggy fancy. When Shanks moves to give the map to another, Buggy quickly decides to comply to his former crewmate's request and get the Straw Hat to Luffy. Lucky Roux wonders if Shanks is going to let Luffy leave without a chance to greet him. With their times flying by, Shanks thinks back to his first meeting with Luffy, and how he sacrificed his arm to save him from the Sea King. He begins to wonder what Luffy would say at their moment. Bepo calls to Law for attention as they don't want the Marines to hit their submarine hard, or for the captain to drown. Buggy then races with the Straw Hat and slings it into Law's hand. The pirate surgeon and Bepo head inside the submarine and it begins to submerge. With the two racing to Luffy's side, Shanks knows that his reunion with Luffy will have to wait. He also thinks back to when he gave his Straw Hat to Luffy and expects it returned in good condition and will meet whence Luffy becomes a great pirate. Once the submarine submerges, Shanks says he can't see Luffy again just yet. Law begins his operation as Akainu ran both Jinbe and Luffy through, but is more worried about the emotional scars that Luffy has suffered. Meanwhile, Akainu curses Shanks for allowing Luffy's escape while his comrades are determined to finish Luffy with Aokiji firing an Ice Age, threatening to freeze the water. With Luffy's pulse steadying, the submarine is struck, but Jean Bart makes the submarine go full speed for a dive. Just as the ice is inches from giving the submarine a fatal blow, it evades. Bepo breathes a sigh of relief. However, Kizaru fires a Yasakani Sacred Jewel shower, rocking the submarine heavily. Hancock tries to protest. When he stops, the light admiral says that if Law's group survived, luck may not be on the side of the Marines. Hancock hijacks a Marine ship and tells the crew she will capture Luffy on her authority as a Shichibukai. Shanks stares at the horizon as Luffy leaves the area. Buggy lashes out at Shanks as the treasure map was all a trick. The Red Haired Pirate Captain says he was just having fun with his old friend and is happy to see him again. The Clown pirate reacts angrily to this and reminds Shanks that if he hadn't spotted him with the Bara Bara no Mi or the map, he would not lose it. Buggy yells that Shanks is a prodigy when it comes to making him angry. He also declares war on Shanks, as his impressed followers internally promise to serve him forever. Shanks leaves Buggy to handle his business with the war, as Buggy protests this but soon realizes he could hitch a ride with Shanks' crew to safely leave Marineford. Shanks walks past Marco, informing him that there is no further need for combat and he must resign. Mihawk walks past the Marines as they protest, he firmly tells them while he agreed to fight Whitebeard's crew, Shanks was another matter telling the Marines to quit and he leaves the area. Shanks warns to everyone present on Marineford that their fighting is becoming pointless. Every blow one party lands, it goes back to their own as well. He draws his sword as he tells them that if anyone wants another fight, the red-haired pirate dares the pirates and marines to fight him. The Marines are in shock, while Teach's crew stands in idle. Shanks confronts Teach and asks if he wants to escalate things. An amused Teach compliments Shanks for the scars that he left on Shanks' eye. Just as both crews prepare to duel, Teach laughs as he announces to his crew to resign. He declares he already had what he wanted and doesn't wish for another fight with Shanks, at least not yet. The Blackbeard pirates pull out and leave the area. Sengoku shifts back to his human form and Shanks sheathes his sword. With Ace and Whitebeard dead, Shanks tells everyone to accept the losses, honor the fallen and leave with their dignity intact. Whitebeard's crew mourn the loss of their captain and the Marines tend to their fallen. At Sabaody, Reuder remarks that the war seems to be ending. Shanks requests that Ace and Whitebeard be given a proper burial and doesn't want their corpses paraded through like trophies. With the Marines ultimately victorious, they want to string their dead enemies up as proof of their triumph. However, Sengoku consents and allows Shanks to give Ace and Whitebeard the proper burial, something that the pirate thanks. Sengoku then orders the injured to be tended to and announces the war is finally over. As the wounded are gathered, Garp orders the soldiers not to lose anymore good men while he sheds tears at his loss. Shanks then looks upon the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard as he sadly looks on. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following was done to stretch one chapter into 20 minutes of animation: **All conversations seen in the manga were given extra dialogue and long pauses were inserted between each one. **Shanks' flashbacks of Luffy were extended and some of Buggy's were shown. **In the manga, Law just mentioned Luffy's and Jinbe's conditions. He went into greater length in the anime, and was even shown starting the operation. **Aokiji's and Kizaru's attacks on the Heart Pirates, Luffy, and Jinbe were shown in greater depth. **An overview of the war's aftermath is shown, such as the casualties, the grieving Whitebeard Pirates and the Admirals. **When Shanks and Blackbeard were talking, Yasopp and Van Augur drew their rifles. **An extra scene of Garp giving orders to aid the wounded was shown. **As the narrator talked about the war, scenes of Shanks inspecting Ace's and Whitebeard's corpses were shown. *This is the last episode of the Marineford Arc. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 489